Ichabod Crane (Video Game)
Ichabod Crane is the cowardly deputy mayor of Fabletown in The Wolf Among Us. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith After finding Faith's decapitated head on the front steps of the Woodlands, Snow White goes to report her and Bigby's findings to Crane, as he is the acting mayor of Fabletown in the absence of King Cole. The news angers him, and he begins to yell at Snow, claiming that the murder was her fault. Bigby enters the business office as they argue, and intervenes in defense of Snow. Crane then turns to blame him, saying that it's his job to protect the citizens of Fabletown. He asks if Bigby has any leads or suspects, who can point the finger at Bluebeard, the Woodsman, or Faith's pimp, all of which further displease him. Crane then asks Snow to reschedule his "massage" with Vivian, insults her for seemingly forgetting to purchase wine for him, and leaves, snidely telling Bigby to "do his job". Episode 2: Smoke and Mirrors After Bigby is arrested by the NYPD for entering the crime scene at the Woodlands, he is brought to a precinct in the Upper West Side. The following afternoon, he is questioned by Detective Brannigan. During the questioning, the detective suddenly seizes up and falls unconcious, along with the rest of the officers in the station. Crane walks in and reveals that he used a memory wipe spell on the cops, allowing him to rescue Bigby and bring him to the Woodlands to interrogate his capture. On the way back he mentions his sadness over Snow's death, to which Bigby can sympathize with him or disbelieve him. When interrogating the prisoner if Bigby uses violence he will stop Bigby leading to Bigby nearly hurting him. He then sees Snow coming down the elevator. While looking at Lilly he comes to see if Bigby has found any clues, and then says that Snow should stay. Later it's found out that he was seeing Lilly while she was glamoured as Snow and is seen looking at Bigby through the Magic Mirror. He then smashes it with the genie lamp. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Crane, who is now being pursued by Snow and Bigby, attempts to break any evidence that may allow the two to find him. He broke the oracle mirror, and supposedly took a shard with him; ripped a page out of a book that was titled, "Ring of Dispel." He then travels to Greenleaf's in hopes of obtaining The Ring of Dispel, which he believes will pierce the magic around the girls (at the Puddin' and Pie) and thus prove Crane's innocence. Albeit, he is caught while trying to use the ring on Nerissa. After multiple attempts to use the ring, Crane collapses onto the floor. Crane then admits his love to Snow, in a very rebellious manner. Although, Bigby and Snow cannot arrest him for such perverted acts, they arrested him for, as Snow puts it, "misappropiation of Fabletown funds." When leaving the Puddin' and Pie, Crane is wanted by the Crooked Man due to his unpaid debts. Bigby becomes wounded and transforms into his, supposed full-wolf form. Attempting to defend what was right, he consequentially receives a "silver bullet" to his side and collapses. Snow quickly rushes to Bigby and allows Bloody Mary to take Crane. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing During his investigation into the Crooked Man's operation Bigby discovers Crane's coat which contains the stolen photo of Snow White and the shard from the magic mirror which Crane took when he smashed it, Crane however is no where to be seen. Once the mirror is finally repaired Snow asks to see where Crane is, revealing Blood Mary ordering him to get on a plane to Paris and to remain silent, lest she will deal with him in her own way. Characteristics Crane is a cowardly man. Being the acting mayor of Fabletown gives him authority and he uses it to his own pleasures such as ordering Snow around. Despite having the position as the Deputy mayor of Fabletown, he rarely takes his job seriously and it is later revealed that he has in fact used Fabletown's funds for his own desires. In Episode 2, it transpires that Crane has harbored a secret obsession for Snow White, going as far to hire prostitutes such as Lily to take Snow White black market glamours so he can recreate sexual fantasies of Snow and himself. In Episode 3, If you didn't visit Crane's apartment and find out about this through his letter, he will reveal all in an outburst to Snow in the Pudding and Pie later on, which Snow will deride: "This is not love." Appearances *''Faith'' *''Smoke and Mirrors'' *''A Crooked Mile'' *''In Sheep's Clothing'''' (No Lines)'' Book of Fables Entry Hailing from the haunted town of Sleepy Hollow, Ichabod Crane has been Deputy Mayor of Fabletown for nearly 115 years. Crane is a bundle of nerves and takes his job very seriously. Though that doesn't mean he always does it well. As one of Fabletown's elite, Crane is often blind to the troubles of the less well-off citizens. Overall, Crane is authoritarian, cowardly, and always hiding something. Category:Book of Fables Category:Fable Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Characters